Tutorial to Kancolle
by mayurie
Summary: Pertama kali bermain Kantai Collection? Tenang saja, ada Admiral dan Error Musume yang didampingi oleh para gadis kapal yang akan menyelesaikan semua masalah kalian! (Tutorial Fanfic).


"Komandan," Error berkata dengan pelan tapi tanpa ekspresi, memanggil seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat muda yang dikuncir longgar di bahu kirinya. Komandan yang dipanggil, Oomiya Youko, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya ke Error yang membawa Batsubyou dengan memegang kedua kaki depan kucing itu dengan tangannya, berwajah seperti tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. "Kamu sudah memutuskan tentang siapa yang kamu pilih?"

Youko terdiam sebelum berkata, "Error."

"Nn?"

"Kenapa aku harus memilih salah "satu" dari gadis-gadis yang manis ini!? Paling tidak biarkan aku mengambil semuanya!" Youko berteriak dengan wajah tidak percaya sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang berisi foto beberapa perempuan—Fubuki, Murakumo, Inazuma, Sazanami, dan Samidare..

Dan Error membalasnya dengan wajah yang mengatakan siapa-yang-peduli-tentang-hal-itu.

* * *

 **Admiral Youko's Fleet Record**

 **Chapter One, Tutorial and Error Musume**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantai Collection © Kadokawa Games**

 **Story © Harukawa Ayame**

* * *

Youko menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata dan bergumam, "Murakumo—tunggu dulu, mungkin Fubuki... atau Inazuma? Ah, tapi Samidare dan Sazanami juga terlihat manis..."

"Cepat pilih agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sini," Error berkata dengan dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Tapi—"

Error menggebrak meja, membuat Youko terkejut, dan berteriak, "Walaupun hanya bisa memilih satu, bukan berarti nantinya tidak akan bertemu gadis kapal yang lain, jadi cepatlah memilih!"

"Katakan itu sejak tadi, Error!" Youko berkata sambil tertawa, mengusap kepala Error yang mengeluarkan urat berbentuk perempatan di dahinya... walaupun sang Komandan sama sekali tidak melihatnya. "Kalau begitu—Samidare!"

...

...

...

"Hm... jadi begitu ya," Youko bergumam sambil melihat layar komputernya. Di sebelahnya, Samidare ikut melihat apa yang ditampilkan di layar tersebut—petunjuk untuk bermain Kantai Collection dari Wikia di internet.

"Jangan merusak 4th wall-nya!" teriak Error kesal.

* * *

 **Create a ship in the Factory**

* * *

"Hm... bagaimana menurutmu, Samidare?" Youko bertanya kepada sekretarisnya—lebih tepatnya kapal satu-satunya yang dia punya—dan melakukan pose berpikir, membuat Samidare melihatnya dengan bingung. "Kalau berpikir secara logis, lebih banyak sumber daya yang kita gunakan berarti kapal yang lebih baik kan?"

"Uh, Admiral—"

"Yousei-san, tolong resep dengan semuanya maksimal!" Error memukul kepala Youko yang sedang berjongkok untuk berbicara dengan peri konstruksi yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Tentu saja, semuanya sudah terlambat dan—

Muncul angka 18:00:00 dan terus mundur per detiknya.

...

"...Admiral, a-anda baik-baik saja?"

"Pff, ahaha—!"

"E-Error-san!"

Youko berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat kedua orang yang ada di sebelahnya terkejut. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berteriak, "Aku tidak akan menyerah karena ini! Tidak akan—hiks, hiks..."

Samidare tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Admiral... mari kita minum teh di kantor sambil menunggu, ya?"

"U-Uh... terima kasih, Samidare. Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali..." Youko berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, sedangkan Error masih menahan tawanya di belakang.

* * *

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yayoi, telah tiba," Yayoi berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, melihat ke arah Youko yang juga masih belum pulih dari kejadian sebelumnya. "Ah, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku..."

"..."

"Err... Komandan?"

"Kamu benar-benar manis, Yayoi!" Tanpa peringatan apapun, Youko langsung memeluk Yayoi yang terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Senang bertemu denganmu! Ah, ini Samidare—" Samidare tersenyum ramah, "—dan ini Error-chan!" Error menatap Youko dengan tajam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yayoi-san," Samidare berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Mm, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kamu berubah dari depresi ke ceria dengan cepat..." komentar Error sambil melirik Youko yang masih memeluk Yayoi yang sepertinya tidak keberatan. "Itu menyeramkan."

"Eh? Ini normal bagiku, Error. Lagipula, Yayoi benar-benar manis—ah, tentu saja Samidare dan Error juga manis!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Admiral," Samidare berkata dengan wajah senang karena dipuji Youko, sedangkan Error—

...

"Tunggu dulu, Error—jangan katakan kamu tersi—"

"I-Ini hanya pengaruh matahari, bodoh! Jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak!"

...

Error – 0

Youko – 1

* * *

 **Once you have your new ship, to add her to the fleet you use the Organize**

* * *

"Jadi sekarang aku punya dua kapal... tidak buruk," Youko bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk, melihat tablet yang berisi data tentang Samidare dan Yayoi. Melihat ke arah kedua orang tadi, Youko bertanya, "Kalian baik-baik saja disana, Samidare? Yayoi? Ah, aku memasukkan kalian berdua ke armada pertama, tidak papa kan?"

"Tidak masalah, Admiral!"

"Mm, tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

Error melihat ke arah Youko dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengira kamu akan peduli dengan perasaan gadis kapal yang ada di markasmu."

"Itu tidak sopan! Tentu saja aku peduli dengan mereka berdua, Samidare dan Yayoi," Youko berkata sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melihat ke arah Error. "Bahkan aku peduli dengan Error-cha—" Error melotot, "—Error dan semua gadis kapal yang nanti akan datang kesini! Jangan remehkan aku hanya karena sifatku seperti ini—ah, tapi kalau gadis itu manis aku akan semakin—"

Dan satu uppercut dari Error membuat Youko tumbang.

...

Error – 1

Youko – 1

* * *

 **Using the Quest page you must perform a quest**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," Ooyodo menyapa Youko yang masuk ke ruangannya dengan senyuman ramah. Menyiapkan dokumen yang berisi tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan, Ooyodo akan memberinya kepada Youko saat tiba-tiba—

"Gyah—!"

—Batsubyou menyerang.

* * *

"Anda baik-baik saja, Admiral?" Samidare bertanya dengan khawatir, melihat Youko yang sekarang punya perban di pipinya karena cakaran dari Batsubyou yang entah kenapa melompat dengan tiba-tiba ke wajahnya. Walau bagaimanapun Youko menyalahkan Error sebagai sebab dari semua itu, bahkan Error berwajah terkejut dan khawatir, membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Youko mengangguk, "Tenang saja, Samidare. Luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan merobohkanku!"

...

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ada yang berkomentar?"

Samidare tertawa gugup dan berkata, "Tapi Admiral baru saja pingsan karena cakaran Batsubyou dan sebelumnya anda juga tumbang karena pukulan dari Error-san, jadi itu tidak terlalu meyakinkan, Admiral..."

"Kamu tidak percaya? Ayolah, Yayoi, kamu pasti—" Youko melihat Yayoi yang terlihat gugup sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh Batsubyou yang ada di tangan Error, "—lupakan saja, lanjutkan usahamu itu. Yang penting, Samidare, aku sudah berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja! Tidak akan ada yang bisa merobohkanku—"

"Admiral, kamu tidak melupakan tugasmu kan?" Ooyodo bertanya dari ambang pintu, bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya membuat Youko berubah pucat.

"T-Tentu saja tidak, Ooyodo—"

"Samidare-chan, tolong."

"Gah! Lepaskan aku, Samidare! Dan bagaimana kamu bisa punya tenaga sekuat ini—ah, kamu gadis kapal, lupakan saja—" Youko melihat ke arah Error untuk meminta bantuan, tapi berhenti setelah melihat senyum meremehkan yang terpasang di wajah Error sebelum dia kembali mengurus Batsubyou dan Yayoi. "—tunggu dulu, Error? Jangan katakan kelakuan Batsubyou tadi—jangan menggendongku, Samidare! Ini memalukan!"

...

...

...

"Tidak masalah untuk memegangnya, kamu tahu?" Yayoi terlonjak saat mendengar suara Error. "Kamu tidak seperti si bodoh itu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau akan dicakar oleh anak ini."

"K-Kalau begitu..."

Yayoi mengelus kepala Batsubyou, membuat kucing itu mengeong dengan senang dan memegang tangan Yayoi dengan kakinya, membuat aura berbunga-bunga dengan latar berwarna pink muncul di sekitar Yayoi. Error yang wajah Yayoi terlihat terkejut dan tersipu sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

(Ini terlalu manis—heh, si bodoh itu akan sangat menyesal tidak melihat ini.)

* * *

"Shirayuki disini. Senang bekerja denganmu," Shirayuki berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Youko yang berdiri di antara Ooyodo dan Samidare. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Youko langsung memeluk Shirayuki yang terlihat terkejut dan bertanya, "K-Komandan!?"

"Oh! Kapal perusak memang manis, dari kelas manapun dan dengan sifat apapun!" Youko bertanya dengan senang. "Kerja keras memang akan menghasilkan sesuatu pada akhirnya! Senang bertemu denganmu, Shirayuki!"

Ooyodo mengusap keningnya saat melihat kelakukan Youko dan bertanya kepada Samidare, "Apa Admiral akan terus merespon seperti itu setiap dia mendapatkan gadis kapal baru?"

"Ahaha..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Admiral. Sebaiknya anda kembali atau Error akan kembali memukulmu karena belum menyelesaikan tugas," kata Ooyodo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Dan jangan lupa—"

"Ah, itu benar! Ayo Shirayuki, Samidare!"

"—untuk menandai tugas yang akan dikerjakan..." Ooyodo hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kalau Youko sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

...

Ooyodo kembali menghela nafas sebelum berjalan keluar mengikuti sang admiral dan gadis kapal lainnya, bergumam, "Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau anda harus melakukan tugas dua kali karena tidak menandai tugas yang akan anda kerjakan nanti, Admiral..."

* * *

 **It's time to Sortie**

* * *

"Untung saja kamu mengingatkanku tentang tugasnya, Ooyodo. Kalau tidak, aku bisa mendapat tugas dua kali lipat," Youko berkata sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya dan menghela nafas, melihat Ooyodo dengan senyum senang. "Terima kasih untuk itu, kamu benar-benar membantu!"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ooyodo singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita melakukan pertarungan pertama kita—ah," Youko terdiam saat melihat tabletnya yang diberikan oleh Error yang sekarang menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Youko yang kosong tanpa ekspresi, sang admiral menyadari kalau sumber daya yang mereka miliki tidak cukup untuk melakukan misi serangan.

Error membalikan badannya. "P-Pff—"

"E-Error-san!" Samidare berkata mengingatkan dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

"K-Komandan, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shirayuki khawatir.

...

Sementara itu, Batsubyou ada di pelukan Yayoi yang masih mengeluarkan aura berbunga-bunga di kantor Youko, keduanya terlihat senang dan membentuk suatu pertemanan tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

* * *

"Walaupun lama, aku berhasil mengumpulkan cukup sumber daya—"

"Yang dikirim oleh HQ," potong Error.

"—dan sekarang kita bisa melakukan penyerangan! Karena baru saja mulai, sebaiknya kita pakai sumber daya—"

"Yang dikirim oleh HQ."

"—dengan baik dan efisien! Error-chan," Error melotot, "Jangan memotong perkataanku! Aku sedang melakukan pidato yang membuat semangat membara, kamu tahu? Yah, kamu manis jadi tentu saja kumaafkan—"

Dan kali ini tinju Error mengarah ke perut Youko yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kesakitan, walaupun dia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya ke Error. Itu dihitung untuk sesuatu kan?

...

Error – 2

Youko – 2

* * *

Samidare tersenyum dan berkata, "Misinya sudah selesai, ya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

"Akhirnya selesai! Itu tadi benar-benar menegangkan!" Youko berkata sambil menghela nafas lega, melihat Yayoi dan Shirayuki yang lecet-lecet dengan pakaian yang kotor dan bahkan robek di beberapa bagian. "Aku lega kalian semua baik-baik saja. Error berkata kalau aku hati-hati aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir..."

"Kamu terlalu panik, Komandan," Shirayuki berkomentar dengan senyum gugup.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu dari kalian!" Youko berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shirayuki, Samidare, dan Yayoi, tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Kalian butuh suplai setelah misi kan? Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua, aku benar-benar senang kalian berhasil."

* * *

 **Finally, you must resupply your ships to ensure that they don't run out of fuel or munitions during a battle**

* * *

"Jadi, air ini benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan Yayoi dan Shirayuki?" Youko bertanya kepada Error sambil memegang air pemandian air panas yang ada di dalam markas. Bisa terlihat kedua gadis kapal yang disebutkan tadi sedang berendam di dalam galangan masing-masing. "Aku mengerti kalau tentang menyuplai bahan bakar dan amunisi karena mereka sudah melakukannya, tapi ini terlihat seperti air biasa bagiku—hm, apa aku bisa masuk kesana juga—ouch!"

"Jangan masuk ke dalam," kata Error sambil melihat Youko yang mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang dicakar oleh Batsubyou. "Itu khusus untuk gadis kapal yang terluka."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak—ah, baik, baik! Tolong jauhkan cakar Batsubyou dariku, Error-chan—gyah!"

Dan seperti biasanya, Youko tumbang karena berbagai macam alasan.

Alasan utama adalah karena Error yang sekarang berwajah sudah-kubilang-jangan-panggil-aku-seperti-itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi, dan Batsubyou yang mengeong dengan senang setelah berhasil melawan musuh bebuyutannya.

...

Error – 3

Youko – 2

* * *

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang perlu kamu tahu," jelas Error kepada Youko yang berwajah suram, berbeda dari biasanya. Di belakang sang admiral, gadis kapal yang lain juga terlihat sedih. "Hm? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku masih ingin bersama Error! Kenapa kamu harus pergi?" Youko bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Error-san, kamu harus pergi?" tanya Samidare.

"Aku hanya pendamping sementara untuk admiral pemula, itu kenapa," Error mengeratkan pegangannya kepada Batsubyou. "Dan keberadaanku ini karena ada Error—kesalahan. Kalian tidak memerlukan itu di markas ini kan?" Youko berjalan ke arah Error dan memegang tangannya. "Ada apa, Komandan?"

Youko tersenyum tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain terkejut dan bingung. "Kalau begitu, kamu bisa tetap tinggal disini kan? Karena kamu perlu sebuah kesalahan untuk tetap berada disini—kesalahan itu adalah bahwa kamu masih tetap disini," Error melongo tidak percaya dengan logika Youko yang masih tetap tersenyum, sementara yang lain terdiam bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Youko. "Lagipula, Error-chan benar-benar manis."

Error menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana pikiranmu itu berjalan. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih punya banyak admiral pemula untuk dibantu, dan kamu bisa menanyakan segala sesuatu pada Ooyodo. Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan sudah berapa banyak admiral kamu beri kata-kata itu?" tanya Youko dengan senyum kecil.

Error ikut tersenyum, membuat Youko terbelak, "Hanya kamu, sebenarnya. Biasanya aku akan langsung pergi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua yang ada disini," Youko mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Error menggeleng, tersenyum sambil mengangkat Batsubyou. "Kamu tidak bisa mencegahnya, Komandan. Untuk pesan terakhir, akan kuberi kalimat yang mungkin akan terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi aku yakin kamu mengerti—

"Semoga kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

...

Dan Error menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, tanpa suara.

...

"Ahaha, aku kalah, Error-chan," Youko berkata sambil tertawa kecil, menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya terhenti di udara, tidak berhasil menggapai apa-apa.

...

Error – 4

Youko – 2

* * *

 **Thank you for playing Kantai Collection**

 **Enjoy your time**


End file.
